


Cold and Broken Hallelujah

by kronette



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: I've loved this song forever but could never quite find the right fandom. Hannibal POV vid for Hannigram.





	Cold and Broken Hallelujah




End file.
